Perfect Redneck Woman
by HappyTrager
Summary: Duck Dynasty story, Jase/OC Tammy Mae Godwin is John Godwins little sister, she had a hard life and comes to West Monroe to ask for help after her father beat her on her 21st birthday, her eyes meet Jase Robertson's and immediately the two of them fell in love, his family love her and Phil thinks she is the Perfect Redneck Woman
1. Chapter 1

She looked so out of place, well as a matter of fact no one in West Monroe had ever seen her, she was a tiny little thing, tanned with long flowing brunette hair, right now she was standing outside the Duck Commander builing, what also stood out about her, is that it is over a hundred degrees out and she is wearing a cardigan, she hugged it tighter to her, rightened her large sunglasses and walked into the front office, the receptionist looked up at her with a large smile,

"Hello Darlin, Welcome to Duck Commander, I'm Marigold what can I do for you" she asked, the young woman smiled and nodded,

"Um yes, my brother John Godwin works here, I'm just wondering if you could either call him or bring me to him" she asked, Marigold nodded and smiled again,

"Of course, I'll call Willie and he can bring you down to the Duck Room" she said, the young woman smiled and nodded, she moved back as the Receptionist got on the phone.

Marigold looked at the young woman sadly, she had recognised the signs of a woman trying to hide bruises after she had taken a beating, she pressed the button to connect her through to Willies phone,

"Everythin alright Marigold" he asked as he answered, she sighed,

"There is a young woman here, she said she is Godwins sister, she needs to see him, Willie she seems really shaken up, I wonder if you could come out here and bring her down to the Duck Room to her brother" she asked, Willie frowned, if the young woman was Godwins sister, that meant that she was family and that meant she was protected,

"Sure Marigold, I'll be there in a sec" he said, she smiled

"Thank you Willie" she said, Marigold hung up and looked up at the young woman,

"Willie will be here in a sec, he'll bring you to your brother alright Darlin" she told her, the young woman smiled timidly at her,

"Thank yah Ma'am" she said, Marigold watched as Willie came through the door, the young woman didnt seem to cower from him,

"This here, well come on Darlin, I'll bring yah down to your brother" he told her, she smiled and nodded,

"Thank yah very much, I really dont mean to be a bother" she said, he waved it off,

"Dont worry about it, this is a family business, and if your Godwins sister, then yer family" he said, she smiled and nodded, Willie noted that she was quite and that Marigold was right she was a bit shaken up, he kept about an arms distance not to scare her, he stopped infront of the Duck Room,

"Follow me in alright, and dont worry about thses goof balls in here, the only things they can harm are Ducks and Bucks when we hunt" he told her, she smiled and nodded, he opened the door and she walkd in behind him,

"Godwin your sister is here for you" Willie said as he walked in, the young woman walked out from behind him, Godwin stood up and walked close to her, she moved quickly and was in his arms in a second,

"Tammy Mae I had been tryin to call you since yesterday" he said as she held him tightly, she sniffed,

"He remembered what yesterday was Johnny, when I wouldnt sign over some of the money he lost it, he broke mah phone, Mama didnt even stop him" she said softly as she took off the large glasses, he cursed as he saw the swollen eye, the stiches on the side,

"Did yah get everything out" he asked, she nodded,

"Cha Cha and Chester are in my truck, I had been keeping all my documents in my bag, so once he passed out I just got them into the truck and went to the hospital, once I had finished there I headed down here, I stayed in the Motel off five" she said, he sighed, Si walked over to her,

"Hey there that is one hell of a shiner there Jack" he said, Tammy looked at the old senile man, she smiled and nodded, Jase and Jep came closer, there father had thought them that women were to be protected and to see this slight thing in front of them with a black eye it really irked them.

"Guys this is my baby Sister Tammy Mae Godwin, she turned 21 yesterday" Godwin said as he introduced his friends and crew to his sister,

"You need us go deal with the jackass that did that to yah Darlin" Jase asked, he was getting really pissed the more he looked at the beautiful young woman, she shook her head and sighed,

"That Jackass is my dad and I would be happy just to forget it happened" she said, Jase stared at her in horror, her father had done that, Willie growled behind her,

"What would make him hit yah Jack" Si asked, Tammy Mae sighed, these guys were now in her business, she couldnt not tell them what happened and why her father decided to use her as a punch bag.

"When I was 17 I was in a car crash, I was driven home from school when I was side swiped by an NFL Coach, I lost a kidney, which put a stop to my Soft Ball career, I won a settlement for over thirty million because I also had to learn how to walk again, but I wouldnt see a penny of it until I turned 21, so yesterday my dad tried to get me to sign over 20 million, when I refused this is what happens" she said, they all looked at her wide eyed, she sighed,

"Well Darlin you've had one hell of a life" Jase said, she smiled and nodded,

"I know, now I need to get a job here in town" she said, he nodded,

"What do you do Darlin" Willie asked, she shrugged,

"Alot of things but my main focus is food, I was a chef in a resturaunt until yesterday, but I've also been a secretary, I've fixed AC before, I'm great with computers," she said, Si looked at her odly,

"Jack you got all that money why do you got to work" he asked, she sighed,

"Until I have a family, have kids, I need something to keep me busy" she said, Willie nodded he thought it made sense, Jase was looking at this woman, she was an oddity, his ex Missy, Willie's wife Korie and Jeps wife Jessica, well they all didnt care about work, it was all about spending the money that they had made, he was glad that Missy had recently married again that he didnt have to pay her spousal support, they had had no kids but he had always wanted some, Jase nudged his brother and motioned him to the side, Willie followed,

"We both know that if Phil found out that she was here, remember Mary Bell, he and Miss Kay had her live with them until she was up on her feet, she wants a job, she could help Miss Kay around the house, I mean Miss Kay can cook but she cant really clean, Tammy Mae could help" he said, Willie nodded agreeing, he looked over at the smaller woman,

"I think we should bring her to dinner tonight" he said, Jase nodded as he watched Tammy Mae for another reason, he hadnt felt this way before, protective, Missy could protect herself better than he would have, she was bitchy and hateful when she wanted to be, but Tammy Mae, she had these wide green doe eyes that made him want to wrap her up in his arms,

"You can come live with Jenna and I" Godwin said, Jase looked at her as she shook her had,

"You know Jenna and I dont get on, I dont want to make things harder for you, I'll stay at the Motel, I'll find someplace soon" she said, Godwin nodded and sighed,

"Well Miss Tammy Mae your welcome to have dinner with us tonight if you like, I know that tonight is Godwin and Jenna's date night, Miss Kay and Phil would only too happy to have a guest for dinner" Jase said, Tammy smiled and nodded, she had taken a liking to Jase, he was gorgous and he seemed like he cared,

"I would love to thank you" she said, he nodded with a grin, Si moved close to her,

"I'll ride with her" he said, Jase shook his head,

"No way in hell, I'll ride with her, you will go with Willie" he said, Si almost pouted, Willie stepped outside to call his mother,

"Hello" Phil answered the phone,

"Phil this is Willie, listen Jase and I invited Godwins sister to dinner tonight, I want you and Miss Kay to meet her, she arrived here to see her brother with a black eye and stitches, her father did it" he said, he could hear his father growl on the other end of the phone,

"Bring her here son, your mother and I would love to meet her" he said, Willie smiled

"Knew you would Phil, we'll be leaving in about ten minutes so we'll see you soon" he said, Phil grunted and Willie hung up, he walked back into the room to find Tammy Mae sitting beside Si and the others gathered round her,

"Now punch it, thats it Jack" Si said, Willie shook his head, Tammy Mae was smiling at them all, no matter how stupid you think Si is he always had a way of making people feel comfortable, she clapped her hands and looked at Jase who grinned, Willie noticed the small connection between his brother and the beautiful young woman,

"She might take your job Si if your not careful" Willie said, Tammy Mae laughed when Si shook his head,

"No, No, No that wont do, Tammy Mae here dont need my job dont you not Jack" he asked, Tammy laughed and shook her head,

"I would never take your job Si" she said, he grinned, his missing teeth showing, Tammy Mae smiled just as big, it was beautiful, Willie could see his brother was lost in her smiled, dazed, Willie thought that it was great, it was also something he could bust his brothers balls about, it had been awhile since he had been able to do that, but he knew that his brother would protect the small woman.

So when it was time to leave Jase followed her out to her truck, he jumped back when he saw a large cat stick his head out the window,

"Oh shoot I bet ya thought that Cha Cha and Chester were dogs didnt yah, no these are my babies, they are Savanah cats, about ten times the size of the normal cat, but they act like dogs, they get along well with dogs, and I took them hunting once or twice and they are faster than dogs" Tammy Mae said, Jase looked at her wide eyed and nodded,

"Sure, hell they look like Mountain Lions" he said, she laughed and nodded as she jumped into her truck, he climbed in the passenger side,

"Its kinda odd seeing such a small woman in such a monster" he said, she laughed and nodded,

"I guess it does look funny but ever since my crash I dont trust cars, so trucks are the only way to go" she said, he understood completely,

"So Jase where to" she asked, he smiled at her and gave her the directions, they had small talk as they made their way to the Robertson family home, when they pulled up Tammy left her cats out,

"What the hell are they" Tammy jumped at the voice that came from the doorway of the house, she looked at the mad wide eyed, Jase out his arm around her as her cats hissed in the direction of the house,

"They are Savanah cats, Cha Cha and Chester, they are Tammy Mae's, Tammy Mae this is Phil, Phil this is Tammy Mae" Jase said as he tried to comfort the shaking Tammy Mae, she whistled, her cats came running, she opened the door of her truck and let them in again, she opened all the windows a little and placed a bowl of water in the back seat, she just turned

"I'm sorry" she whispered, Jase winced at the soft, slightly scared voice she used, he could see that she had paled,

"Tammy, Tammy its alright, its just my father, its fine" he said softly as he moved in front of her, he saw his father coming closer, she was breathing deeply,

"I know I just got startled" she said, he nodded and moved around, the two of them turned to face his father,

"Phil meet Tammy Mae" Jase introduced, Tammy smiled slightly and Phil moved forward,

"Its nice to meet yah Darlin, Willie is inside talking up a storm about you" Phil said, she smiled at him and nodded,

"Its nice to meet you too" she said, he nodded and waved them in,

"Well come on in, Miss Kay is workin a storm up in the kitchen and she is tryin to stop Korie from helpin" Phil said, Jase laughed,

"I love Korie and all but Willie sure knows how to pick a woman, unfortunatly he couldnt find one that could cook" Jase said, Tammy smiled,

"Well Phil point me to the kitchen and I can help Miss Kay with the dinner" she said, Jase grinned at her and took her hand and led her inside,

"Miss Kay, no Korie out, out, out now" Jase said, pushing his sister in law into the sitting room, Willie laughed as his wife came over and sat with him,

"Now Miss Kay this is Tammy Mae, she is here to help" he said, Tammy smiled as she moved forward,

"Its a pleasure to meet you Miss Kay, Jase and Willie say you are the best cook in Luisianna, what are we cooking, Frogs, Squirell, Chicken, Catfish" she asked, Miss Kay grinned at her,

"A little bit of all of them, Jase caught some nice Catfish yesterday, Phil and Si were out Frog hunting last night, and Jep shot some Squirell this morning, and I had marinated some Chicken last night" she said, Tammy nodded,

"Perfect, how bout I sort out the Frogs and the Catfish" she said, Miss Kay nodded,

"Sounds fine with me Tammy Mae, sounds mighty fine to me" she said, and with that the two of them got too it, Tammy mixed up the corn flour with some spice and some chilli, she mixed all the frog legs, then meat in it, she then went and battered the cat fish in a salt and pepper batter, she got the collared greens, and then carrots and beans, she smiled when Miss Kay looked over at her,

"You can cook sweet girl" she said, Tammy nodded,

"I was a chef in a resturaunt until yesterday, but never once did we cook the great Luisianna cooking, I love this, family dinner, I only got to do this at Johnnys house and Jenna didnt like me" she said, Miss Kay looked at the young woman,

"Sweet girl Willie told Phil and I your story, we would like you to stay with us, I need help around here, I may be a good cook but I cant clean for nothin, and Phil spends most his time out on the land, I could use the company, you wont have to pay a bit of rent just help me out around here" Miss Kay said, Tammy smiled

"Thats real nice Miss Key but I have two Savanah Cats and they would need to stay with me" she said, Miss Kay nodded

"Well come Sweet girl, bring me to see them" Miss Kay said, Tammy grinned and nodded, they walked out and went to her truck, she opened the passenger side, she smiled, Miss Kay grinned,

"Well arent they beautiful, who is who" she asked, Tammy smiled,

"Cha Cha is the male and Chester is the female, I got them from an elderly man who was going into an old follks home, his grandson named them and I promised the little guy that I would keep the name" she said, Miss Kay nodded as Chester purred as she rubbed against her,

"They think that they are Dogs, I took them hunting, their faster than dogs" she said, Miss Kay nodded and told her to bring them in, so Tammy motioned the cats to follow her, they did and went inside, Miss Kay smiled and laughed as most of them inside started screaming, Jase was laughing and bent down to Chester as Cha Cha went straight to Phil, Phil chuckled as the cat licked his face.

"So they getting them self settled in" Phil asked as Cha Cha climbed onto the back of his chair, Tammy smiled and nodded,

"Yes sir" she said, he nodded,

"Well we can celebrate with dinner" he said, she and Miss Kay laughed at the subtle hint to get back into the kitchen,

They did as they were told, Tammy grabbed the two large pans and turned the gass on, she laughed along with Miss Kay as she put the frog into one and the battered Catfish into the other, she put the collard greens and he carrot and beans in another, they had enough food to feed them, Jase walked into the Kitchen and Miss Kay looked at him Oddly,

"Jase, you never come in when I'm cookin" she said, Jase shrugged as he tasted some of the sauce, he smiled at Tammy Mae,

"Smells good" he said, she smiled at him, Miss Kay nodded

"Now I know why your here" she said, Jase glared at his mother and then turned to Tammy Mae,

"So whats for desert" he asked, she smiled at him,

"I can have a pavlova made about an hour after dinner, so everyone can settle their stomachs" she said, Jase nodded,

"Sounds great" he said, she smiled, Miss Kay shook her head, her son was lost and she was happy about it, Tammy Mae was a fine woman and by Phils theory she is a real woman, but Phil never believed you could find one of these real women and them being beautiful, Tammy was both and Miss Kay was going to make sure her son puts a ring on her.

"That does sound great, now Jase you better get out of here so we can finish this up" Miss Kay said, Jase looked over at Tammy and she made a shooing motion, he sighed and nodded moving out of the kitchen.

In less than five minutes the dinner was ready and Miss Kay called the rest of the girls out to help bring the food into the dining room, Jase was holding Tammy a seat and he glared at anyone who tried to sit their, Willie knew he was going to have a new sister in law, but he also knew that Tammy Mae would be a way at getting at Jase.

Tammy sat by Jase and he smiled widely at her she smiled back at him, Phil motioned that it was time to pray, Tammy put her head down,

"Thank you lord for getting us through another day, thank you for the food we have on our table and thank you for bringing Miss Tammy Mae into our life, may she help Miss Kay with getting this place spick and span" he said, Jase smiled at her, she blushed and looked down,

"Lets eat" Phil said, Tammy being used to waiting until the head of the house had gotten his food waited but she jumped when Jase placed some Frog and Catfish on her plate,

"Dont be shy, if you dont grab somethin you might go hungry" he said, she nodded and smiled as she got a bit of Collard greens,

"These Frogs are nice, Miss Kay what did you do different to them" Jep asked his mother, she smiled and looked at Tammy,

"Thats all on Miss Tammy Mae over there" she said, they all looked over at her wide eyed,

"Miss Kay let someone into her kitchen" Korie asked, Tammy nodded looking oddly at them,

"Well Jase, Son you got a pretty one who knows how to cook, knows her frogs and Squirells, dont let her go" Phil said, they all laughed at Jase nodded to his father and Tammy Mae blushed, she took a bit of her dinner, Willie nodded in agreeance with his father and brother,

"So your Godwins Sister, Gotta say we all know who got the good end of the genes" Phil said, she laughed and nodded, noone comented on her black eye and acted as if it wasnt even there and shee was greatful for it,

"Yessir, Johnny is about twenty years older than me, My parents met when they were fifteen, had Johnny and waited until he was out of the house to have me" she said, Miss Kay nodded,

"Should have thought of that myself, but I had mine one after the other" she said, Tammy nodded with a smile,

"You did it the right way, I want I swarm of kids one after the other, I have enough money to live off that if I spent the rest of my life pregnant I would be well able to look after them" she said, Miss Kay grinned and nodded, Jase was staring at her wide eyed, but there was admiration in his eyes, Phil looked over at Tammy,

"Tell me Miss Tammy Mae, what do you think about children spending all their time with computers and phones" he asked, everyone quitened down and turned to look at her, she shrugged,

"I didnt have them growing up and I grew up fine, I have a computer for work and a phone that works, but I spent the most of my time walking with my cats, cookin or reading outside" she said, he nodded as he took a bite of his catfish,

"So you think its ok for them to have all those things" he said, she nodded,

"Sure for a an hour a day maybe, I mean if they dont know about them things they might be singled out by their friends, more than an hour on weekends as longs theres nothing to do, as long as they have all their chores done and dont have any attituded about being told to do something, well then I think they should be allowed their computers" she said, Phil smiled,

"You are so right, I never had a computer or any of those things and look at what I accomplished" he said, she smiled and nodded,

"My favourate thing grown up was frog hunting, Johnny used to take me, one night I caught 60 bull frogs, but I also loved catching Rattlesnakes, dangerous but the meet is the nicest I've tasted" she said, Phil nodded, Jase smiled and nodded his head along with them,

"You got to be kidding me, your smaller than I am and you went Frog Hunting" Sadie asked, Tammy Mae nodded and looked at they younger girl,

"Sure, I'm sorry I dont know your name" she said, Sadie smiled,

"Sadie, I'm Willies daughter" she said, Tammy Mae nodded,

"Well Sadie I went Frog Hunting, it gave me time to be with my brother, its a rush, plus the water where Frogs live, well that is the best moisterizer" she said with a shrug,

"Really" Korie asked, Tammy nodded,

"Of course the best beauty products come from nature, best mud bath is natural mud and not that mud that they have at the Spa, there is no chemicals" she said, Miss Kay nodded, Phil looked at Jase and winked, Jase grinned.

"How did you get those cool Cats" John Luke asked, she smiled,

"An old man had two cubs, he was being but into a home because his daughter was pregnant and her husband was over in Iraq, so I took them, his little grandson named them, I've had them with me since my accident so a little over five years now" she said, John Luke who Jase had whispered his name to her nodded, she smiled,

"They are great hunting, Rabits, Hares, hell they can climb up the trees for the squirells, sometimes if I dont even be hunting and they'll carry some Squirells in" she said, Phil looked like he was contemplenting something,

Once the table was cleared away Tammy went on and tidied the kitchen and was done in about twenty minutes, she then began to make the Pavlova, Jase came in and watched her, she smiled at him and he was in awe of the kitchen,

"I dont think I've seen this place this clean" he said, she smiled and looked down as she mixed the eggs and sugar together, once she had that done she put it into the oven and began to cut the fruit and making the cream, he watched her as she worked, he was enamoured with her,

"What" she asked as she saw him watching her, she shook her head,

"You know your beautiful" he said, she blushed and looked down

"Stop it Jase" she said, he shook his head and walked around the island and came close to her, he spun her around, and lifted her chin up to look at him,

"Darlin I'm telling you I will be marrying you, maybe it being a month, a week, a year but it will be happening, I will be telling you that you are beautiful, I will be telling you that your perfect because I will not lose you" he said, she looked down again and smiled before looking up at him beneath her lashes,

"You work quick" she said softly, he grinned,

"When I see something I want I go for it, now I dont mean to be uh whats the word chovanistic but if you'd let me I would put a stamp on you, Jase's Gal right across your head, I might be a cave man but I wont let you go" he said, she laughed and nodded as she moved out of his arms, to get the Pavlova out of the oven, Jase grinned at her, she set it all up and then handed Jase the plates and spoons, she picked up the pavlova and followed him out.

Jase just smiled at everyon as he handed out the slices, when he was finished he turned to look at her,

"Share" she asked, he nodded with a smile, he sat down on the chair and she sat on his lap, it was obvious to everyone that they had, had the conversation, that they had just added to the family, Jase had a massive grin on his face.

"So Phil did you think about the house hunting, I know Miss Kay thinks its a good idea, go live in the subdivisions" Willie said, Tammy looked over and frowned,

"Why would they need to move" she asked, Willie looked over at her and sighed,

"The pipes arent working, it should work for another six months but thats it" he said, she shrugged,

"I can sort it out, have it up and running in no time" she said,

"You can" Phil asked, she nodded,

"You hunting tomorrow" she asked, he nodded,

"Beavers" he said, she nodded and smiled,

"Will be sorted by tomorrow night" she told him, he smiled and looked at his son, she waited unitl he turned around, she looked at him

"I'm getting a plumber" she said, he laughed and looked back at his father who was oblivious to everything, he was sure that he had found his number one ally with getting around his father, he turned to look at Tammy and she and Jase were whispering to each other, shaking his head he couldnt believe it, he didnt know how his brother was going to explain it to Godwin tomorrow but is sure will be fun to see, he loved watching Jase on the defence.

Tammy Mae sat in the kitchen with Miss Kay as everyone else was leaving, they were taling about her moving into the house, she was going to be going back to the motel that night but she would back the next day, she was leaving her cats with Miss Kay, Jase came into the kitchen, Tammy looked up at him and smiled,

"You'll be back here by ten in the mornin" Miss Kay said, she nodded

"Yes Ma'am, I'll be here with my bags and stuff dont worry" she said, Jase moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her, his mother shook her head,

"You're worst than your father, he wouldnt let me go, my father had the threaten to shook him more than once, you should be lucky that times have changed, Marraige isnt nessasary" Miss Kay said, Jase shook his head,

"No Miss Kay, thisin and I are going to marry, find a day a month from now and talk to the pastor" he told his mother, Miss Kay grinned and hopped up off the stool,

"Well Jase that sounds mighty fine" his mother said, Tammy laughed,

"Mr Robertson you havent even asked me" she said, he gave her a look,

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you" he said, she laughed again

"Oh really Jase, well I want a nice house, one on this land, talk to your dad because this land has prime Frog hunting and Squirells" she said, he looked at her,

"Thats it" he asked, she nodded,

"That is all I'm asking" she said, he grinned and walked back out to the sitting room, Miss Kay looked at her,

"You really would build up here, none of the boys wanted that, well none of the girls did" she said, Tammy Mae, smiled,

"I only met you and Miss Kay I know I would have loved to have had you as a mom, my parents didnt want me, I was a mistake, my dad was supposed to have had a vesectomy after Johnny, they let me know repeatidly" she said, Miss Kay looked at the poor girl sadly,

"Why did you stay with them after you turned 18" she asked, Tammy sighed,

"Even though they hated me they were my parents, my mom told me she was sick so I stayed to look after her, but it turned out that she lied, after my accident I stayed in the hospital and then the rehab centre for over a year, they left me there" she said, Miss Kay sighed with a smile,

"You are a good girl" she said as Jase came back into the kitchen he grinned,

"Phil said we can have as much land as you want if he can take you hunting with them cats" he said, she laughed and nodded,

"Oh and Jase no rings, we will get our rings tattooed on" she said, he grinned and nodded,

"Well now you really are my girl" he said, she slapped his arm, he pulled her to him

"Get them house designs up cause dad said he would pay for it if he can keep you" he said, she laughed and he pulled her to him again.

He walked her out to her truck and when he was sure that his parents werent watching he gently shoved her onto the door of the truck, she looked up at him and he trapped her in his arms and he lowered his head and they had their first kiss, Tammy had been kissed before but nothing like this, she had never felt the fire, she had never been in love, until she met Jase, she had never believed in love at first sight until she met him either, her hands in the back of his hair, she pulled his beanie off and he pulled her closer by the hips,

"Thats it Jason you really dont want me coming out there to keep that girls innocence intact, I like her more than I like you" Phil shouted from the porch, Tammy laughed as she blushed and hide her face in Jase's chest, he looked over at his father and sighed,

"I'll see you tomorrow night" he said, she shook her head,

"I'll bring ya something down for your lunch, maybe gumbo or steak sandwich" she told him, he smiled and nodded

"I would really appreciate that Darlin" he said, she smiled

"But you gotta tell Johnny that we're getting married" she said, he shrugged,

"I can do that, no problem" he said, she laughed as she climbed into the truck, he closed the door to her truck, he leaned into the truck and pressed another kiss before stepping back and watching her drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jase looked at his watch again like he had for the past twenty minutes, Tammy said she was going to bring him lunch and it was twenty past one, he was worried that she had decided that she wanted nothing to do with him and ran away, but as hew as about to look at his watch again the door to the duck room opened and in she walked, she smiled at him holding up five containers of gumbo, she smiled at her brother and let him hug her, then she walked up to Jase,

"Did you tell him" she asked as she nodded over to her brother who was opening the gumbo she gave him, he shook his head,

"I thought I'd wait until the two of us were here, Godwin your sister agreed to marry me, we will get married next month" he said, Godwin looked at him as did the rest of the Duck room, he shrugged

"You make her cry, I'll make you cry get it" he said, Jase nodded and looked back to Tammy Mae who laughed and nodded,

"Alright, well it seems that Miss Kay and I have a lot of work to do, I'm going to go to an Architect, then I suppose that I have to get a dress, any recemendations" she asked, he nodded

"Camoflage, I want you to wear Camoflage" he told her, she laughed again and nodded,

"Right, well that means the dress will be custom made" she said, he shrugged,

"If yah gotta, yah gotta" he said, she laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips before she turned and walked out of the room, Jase placed his gumbo onto the desk and followed her out, she was just to her truck when he spun her around and took her lips with his, she smiled and moaned as he held her to him,

"Get Tammy before you both get done for public indeceny" Willie's voice sounded, she turned and stuck out her tongue at him, he laughed

"I gotta go" she said to Jase before she got into her truck, Jase once again saw her leave in that damned truck,

Tammy went and collected Miss Kay, Korie and Jessica and they all drove out to Shreveport, she had to get the house designed and planning permission, then she needed to get her dress done, Jase wanted Camoflage he was going to get camoflage, she was going to get him in pink some day,

"So Tammy what kind of a dress you want" Korie asked, Tammy shrugged,

"Jase wants a Camoflage dress, I am going to get the dress he wants and then the next thing I will get what I want" she said, Jessica laughed from the back of the truck,

"And he will do it, girl I have never seen Jase like this, he took ten years to marry Missy" she said, Korie winced as she wasnt sure Jase had said anything but by Tammys look it seemed that it didnt matter,

"What about this house" Miss Kay asked, Tammy smiled

"A cabin made of wood and stone, two stories, I'm hopin to have about 6 kids so we'd need the room," she said, Jessica nodded,

"Sounds nice" she said, Tammy nodded as they turned off to the left, she hummed along with Willie Nelson, she loved this family, they welcomed her in with open arms, one night and she was already marrying Jase , these women were going to be her best allys when it came to the men of this family,

"Tammy I hope you dont mind me asking about your eye, I asked Willie but he told me that I should ask you" Korie asked, Tammy nodded,

"My dad, you see when I was 17 I was in a crash when an NFL coach sideswiped me drink driving, I lost my kidney stopping my career in Softball, it took me a year to learn how to walk again, I won a settlement of 30 million, it wasnt even a fraction of the money he had made, but it stopped him from being named and from going to jail, well the day before yesterday I turned 21 and that meant that I can access my money, when I wouldnt hand him over money this is what happened" she said as they pulled to a stop,

"I have a meeting with the architect now, the dress shop is waiting on you three, pick out anything you might like and try them all on, now dont go for the colour, go for the style because I have a colour in mind, you are all going to be part of this wedding, I'll be over in an hour and then we can get my dress designed and you can show me your favourate dresses" she said, they all grinned and nodded,

"Alright sweet girl, hurry on now" Miss Kay said, she smiled and nodded as they all got out of the truck and went into their directions, the girls liked Tammy more and more, and Tammy couldnt wait to get this designed and show it to Phil and Jase.

An hour later she arrived at the dress shop with all the others laughing and smiling, she smiled as she walked closer to them,

"Hi girls" she said, they all grinned at her,

"So miss Tammy what is this colour" Jessica asked, she smiled,

"You guys will be wearing the white I'm supposed to, I thought that you could all have your own favourate design and all wearing white then I'm happy" she said, they all smiled, her only ask was the colour, Tammy turned to Alanna the dress maker,

"I want my dress made from camoflage but I want white on the sides so that it will go with the bridesmaids dress's," she said, Alanna nodded and went to grab her notebook,

"I want a sleeveless dress the camo on the bodice and down the front, and downt the back with the lace ups camo as well" she said, Alanna nodded as she sketched it out quickly, once she was done she measured Tammy up and took the girls size and she told them come back in two weeks for a fitting, and with that they loaded up the truck and headed back to West Monroe.

"How did the plumber go" Korie asked, Tammy laughed,

"It was painless, he was in an out within an hour, Phil came back and was tickled pink that Willie would be off their back about moving, I'm telling ya Miss Kay your husband is a hoot and a half" she said, they all started to laugh.

"Dont I know it, being married to him for over fifty years and he still make me laugh" she said, Tammy nodded,

"I bet he does" she said, the ride home was then taken up with some stories about Phil and the guys over the years, Tammy hadnt laughed in such a long time, when they pulled up at the Robertson house Tammy was shocked to see Jase outside playing with her cats, when he saw her pull up he grinned and walked over and helped her out of the truck,

"Aint you supposed to be at work" she asked, he shrugged as he pulled her into a kiss, she just let him have at it, she knew the girls would let them be where his father and brother stopped them, but it was heating up quick, she let him lift her up and press her against the truck, her long legs wtapped around his waist, this time it was a horn from a truck that stopped them, turning they saw that it was Willie, Sadie and John Luke,

"See son your uncle has to hold women in a way that stops them from running" he said as he laughed, Jase glared at his brother, Tammy Mae looked at Sadie,

"Go for someone like your uncle" she told her, Sadie grinned and nodded, Willie began to splutter and followed his daughter into the house, trying to desway her from what Tammy had said, Tammy turned to look up at Jase, who was smiling down at her,

"The architect will send out the plans in about a week for you and Phil to look at" she told him, he nodded and let her feet touch down,

"And your dress" he asked, she laughed and bent down to rub her cats who were waiting patiently for her,

"90% camo" she said, he smiled and together they walked inside where Phil was showing Willie that the water was working perfectly, she laughed into Jase's side, Jase shook his head and then walked her into the sitting room where Jessica and Korie were talking to Sadie,

"Tammy we have some Beavers up in the land, me and Si are goin huntin them tomorrow, you want in" Phil asked, Tammy nodded,

"Sure Phil, but cant take the cats on that" she said, he nodded agreeing and sighed, Tammy left Jase with the others and went inside to help Miss Kay with the dinner

"So what we making" she asked, Miss Kay nodded to the ducks, Tammy smiled and nodded,

"Well how bout we make Duck enchaladas, and with that I was thinking of cooking a bit of more veg" she said, Miss Kay nodded in agreeance, she loved the idea of having someone to cook with, someone who knew how to cook with the food that Phil and the boys can catch, she knew that when she went into the after life that there would be a woman in the family that could look after her boys and her grandkids.

"Sound great Sweet girl" she said, Tammy smiled and then looked Miss Kay,

"We're hunting Beavers tomorrow, how bout I get some for dinner and we have a beaver tail stew, or BBQ Beaver steaks" she said, Miss Kay light up and nodded,

"Oh Sweet Child that will be perfect, I have fresh crawfish too, and sweet corn I got from the store, we can have a nice dinner outside tomorrow" she said, Tammy nodded,

"I'll make some homemade Ice cream and we can make a night of it" she said, Miss Kay nodded and together they got started on the dinner for the night ahead.

Meanwhile out in the sitting room Willie was getting his balls busted by his brothers, uncle and father,

"Thats how I caught your mother, made sure everyone knew she was mine, just because your not the man in your house doesnt mean your brother wont be" Phil said, Willie turned to look at his father,

"I'm the man of the house, I have balls dont I" he said, Phill nodded to Korie,

"Sure you do but she owns them" he said, everyone including Korie started laughing, Jase was grinning, he may have had balls but they were once owned by Missy but Tammy was a real woman and understood who owned who, it was like a bargen in what they wanted, she wanted the house on this land, he wanted her wearing a camo dress, she will ask for something next and he would give it to her, it was how a marriage should be, comprimising.

"Phil" they turned to look at Tammy who stood behind Jase's chair with her arms wrapping around him from behind,

"Yes Darlin" he asked, she smiled

"We're fixin to make a BBQ Beaver Steaks tomorrow for dinner, so we better not just blow them up sir" she said, Phil nodded seriously,

"Yes'm that sounds mighty fine indeed, so Si we will be leaving the Napalm at home tomorrow" Phil said, Si nodded,

"I will leave it behind for a nice Beaver Steak" he said, Tammy grinned and pressed a kiss to Jase's head before heading back into the kitchen, Phil smiled at his son,

"She's going to change us for the good son" he said, Jase grinned and nodded,

"She is, the architect is going to send the plans over in about a week or so, so that we can have a look at them" he said, Phil nodded

"Mmmhm, she can have what she wants, your mother loves her, and you know I think she's a real woman," he said, Jase laughed and nodded, Willie looked at his father,

"Hold up, your going to be paying for it" he asked, Phil nodded eyeing his son,

"Yes, I believe that is what I told Jase" he said, Willie stood up and shook his head at his father,

"I cant believe, Phil it could be over a million dollars to build that house" he said, Jase looked at his brother, not understanding why he was upset, his house cost 2.5 million dollors in that subdivision area,

"I know that Willie, but I think this is important, Tammy wants to live near Miss Kay and Miss Kay wants her to too, so if it costs a million dollars to keep the both of them happy well damnit I will pay it" he said raising his voice in a way that Phil never does, Willie shook his head,

"Why do you have to pay for it" he asked, Phil shook his head at his son,

"Willie I do not have to explain myself to you" he said, Jase looked up when Tammy put her hand on his arm, he was going to say something but she shook her head, she moved forward,

"I can pay for the builing, I had always intended to when I said to Jase about building on the land, I never expected Phil to give us the land and pay for the building, hell I had intended to pay for the land too" she said softly, a slight quiver in her voice, she hated when people fought because of her, Jase stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, glaring at his brother as was his father,

"No Tammy Mae, I will be paying for this and Willie will just have to get over it" Phil said, Tammy shook her head,

"At least let me pay half, you see the design is ornate and I am going to be having an outside kitchen so I really would like to at least pay half" she said, Jase looked at his father who seemed to be getting ready to disagree with her but he caught his fathers eye and nodded, Phil sighed,

"Alright Darlin if that is what you want, as long as your happy" he said, she smield and nodded at the old man,

"I'm happy when none of you start fighting over me" she said, he smiled slightly at her and once she pressed a kiss to his cheek and give Jase a kiss she walked back intot he kitchen, Phil turned to his son and Willie actually felt a little guilty and ashamed,

"That girl may only be here for a day but she is family now Willie, I paid for your house out in those damned subdivisions, none of my boys wanted to live on the land they grew up on and now that Jase has a woman who knows the way of the land, knows how to cook everything that we catch and wants to live on this land, I would pay over a hundred million if she asked, but she wouldnt, she hasnt asked anything of us, has looked after us all, cooked with your mother, got the plumbing fixed and wants to hunt with Si and myself, I love Jessica and Korie but Tammy is a true Luissiana woman, even your mama came hunting with me" he said, Willie nodded and again looked down, he could feel his wife's burning gaze on him, he knew their would be hell to pay when he got home, but it was nothing compared to what Jase would do to him, from the look his brother was giving him, he knew that at work tomorrow he would deserve everything that was coming to him.

Tammy smiled at Miss Kay who was telling her about her dates with Phil when she was 14, the dates that Si would go along with as a chaperone, Tammy laughed at one particular story,

"So Phil and I were sitting in the back near a tree, and Si was sitting up in the tree watchin us, everytime Phil would try to press a kiss to my cheek, Si would throw something at us, Phil nearly killed Si that day, but Si nearly did that job when he fell outta the tree laughing" Miss Kay finished, Tammy laughed shaking her head,

"That sounds like Si" she said, she wasnt going to let what Willie was saying get to her, this family was now hers and she was happy, all families fought and she knew the Robertsons werent any different,

"I was thinking of asking Sadie to be a bridesmaid, actually my maid of honour" she said to Miss Kay who smiled and nodded

"She would like that Sweet girl but why not ask any friends" she asked, Tammy sighed,

"Because of my parents I never had any friends, I was that girl with the alcholic father and whore of a mother, the one they all laughed at and wanted nothing to do with me, my friends were the gun that Johnny got me and Johnny's old dog Betsy, she died two years ago but she loved my cats" she said, Miss Kay pulled the young woman into her arms and squeez the life out of her, Tammy sighed as she pulled back.

"I really wish my mama was like you Miss Kay" she said, Miss Kay smiled at her,

"You can call me Mama all you want Sweet Child" she said, Tammy's smile was breathtaking as she hugged Miss Kay again,

"Thank you Mama" she said softly, Miss Kay smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek,

"Tammy I am so sorry about Willie" Korie said as she walked into the kitched, Miss Kay looked at her oddly as Tammy shook her head,

"Dont worry about it Korie, now Miss Korie I was wondering if I could use Miss Sadie as My Maid of honour" she said, Korie smiled and nodded,

"Ask her at dinner, I'm sure she would love to" Korie said, she smiled and nodded as she poured the sauce over the enchaladas, she made a chili salad, she handed Korie the fresh Ice Tea and then as the rest of the food was placed on the table she sat beside Jase who took her hand, she smiled up at him and they all bowed their heads as Phil began to pray,

"Dear Lord thank you for the food on our table, the game on our land and thank you for making Tammy Mae agree to marry Jase, may their marriage be as long as Miss Kay's and Mine and may they sprout out as much kids as they'd like, amen" he said, then everyone began to eat, Tammy took a Duck Enchalada and some of her chilli Salad along with some of the veg that Miss Kay made, she ate in silence, Jase looked down at her worried before shooting his brother another glare at him as were most of the Table, Miss Kay had no idea what was giong on and Si was so consumed with his food to understand the tension at the table, Tammy looked up at her new family and looked at Sadie,

"Miss Sadie I hope that you would do me the biggest favour and be my maid of honour" she asked, Sadie bounced and nodded with a smile,

"Oh yes I would love to" she said, Willie looked at Tammy,

"Do you not have friends to take that role" he asked, Miss Kay turned a glare at her son, she had never realised how dense and obtuse Willie was, Tammy looke down and then pushed away from the table,

"Excuse me" she whispered before turning and walking out into the kitchen out back where her cats were curled up with the dogs, she sat on the steps and tried to calm her breathing, she knew for some reason Willie had a problem with her but she wasnt going to let him get to her, Jase sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, she looked up at him,

"What did I do to make him hate me" she asked her eyes full of tears, he pressed his lips to her head and sighed,

"I dont think its you, he is using you to get to me, and its working seeing you upset hurts me and dont worry he is having his ass handed to him by Miss Kay and Phil and I'm pretty sure Korie will be holding out on him for awhile so Kitten dont worry about it" he said softly, she nodded and sighed,

"S'pose your right" she said, he nodded,

"I got our plates and put them into the kitchen, lets go eat before everythin goes cold" he said, she smiled at him and nodded, he helped her stand and together they walked inside, Tammy sat down and he beside her, they ate in silence and it was a comfortable silence,

"I dont have any friends, I never did, my dad was an alcholic, my mom was a whore noone was allowed or wanted to be friends with me" she said softly, Jase pulled her into his arms and held her tight to him, he wanted to lill Willie right now and he knew Jep, Si and Godwin would help him hide his damned body, he pulled back and pulled her into a kiss, she moved to straddle his lap and pulled his beanie off, the two of them didnt notice Si walking in, he watched for a few seconds before going back into the sitting room only to come back with Phil and Jep, they all looked at them and shook their head, Jep pulled a duck call out from his pocket and handed it to his father who blew into it, the couple jumped and Tammy fell onto the floor banging her head, she cried out and all the fun of it was gone when they all rushed to her, she struggled to sit up as she held her head,

"Tammy you ok" Jase pleaded, she groaned and nodded,

"Think I might have a concussion" she hissed as the lights hurt her eyes, Jase glared at his Brother, Uncle and Father, they all looked at him with guilt written all over their faces,

"I doubt she'll be huntin tomorrow with you and Si Phil" Jase said, Phil nodded

"I'm sorry Tammy, didnt think you would get hurt" he said, she tried to smile and nodded,

"Its ok Phil, I'll be fine, just cant sleep tonight" she told him, he nodded sadly, she looked at Jase,

"Is there any paracetamol here" she asked, he nodded and went to get Miss Kay, they came back in quickly, she looked at Tammy and then went to a cupboard and got the paracetamol, taking two out she handed them to her, Jase handed her theIcetea and she took them quickly and sighed

"I'll be fine in a minute, well I can get a lot of work done, get the place spick and span and in twelve hours I can sleep, then Phil and Si could get us the Beavers" she said softly, they all nodded when Willie came in to see what was going on, she didnt even look up at him, Jase helped her up and sat her at the kitchen table, she smiled at him,

"I'm fine I promise Jase, perfectly fine, mightnt even have a concussion, but just in case" she said, he shook his head,

"I'm bringing you to the hospital" he told her, she shook her head,

"I'm fine" she said, he lifted her up and grabbed his keys out of his pocket,

"Not taking no for an answer, I want you to get checked out" he said as he walked outside, she chuckled and winced, Willie followed them out,

"What happened" he asked, Jase barely looked at him as he placed her in the passenger side of his truck,

"She banged her head pretty badly" he said as he ran round the other side, Willie looked at him and shook his head,

"She'll be fine Jase, she doesnt need to go to the hospital" he said, Jase shook his head at his brother,

"If it was Korie" he asked, Willie shook his head and Jase jumped into the driver side of his truck, Willie watched as his brother drove away, he couldnt fathom why everyone was so angry with him for his comments, he would make them everyday and it seems that they are very protective of Tammy, he walked back inside to see his wife helping Jessica and Miss Kay clean up, she looked up at him and sighed,

"Willie you are so obtuse, that girl came to Duck Commander yesterday black and blue, your brother fell hard but she fell hard too, its one thing to be playin, but what your doin right now is making her think you hate her" she said to her husband as the others watched,

"I didnt mean to I was just having some fun at Jase's expense" he said, Miss Kay shook hear head

"Willie, son you havent had some fun with your brothers in a long time, youve lost how to go about it, Tammy doesnt need you reminding her that she doesnt have friends, your father told me you kicked up about the house, she probably thinks that you think she is a gold digger, she is the sweetest girl and if you want to have fun with your brother leave her out of it" she told him, he sighed and nodded

"I guess" he said, they all nodded and Willie for the first time in years was made help tidy the kitchen.

"She will be fine, its not a concussion but it was a nasty bang, just give her these tablets every four hours and she should be right as reign, they will make her drowzy so she cant operate heavy machinery and she should just stay in bed or on a chair for the next 18 hours" Jase nodded as he looked down at the sleeping Tammy,

"So she's ok right" the doctor nodded and smiled at him,

"She will be just fine" she said, he sighed and took the perscription and put them in his back pocket, he reached down and lifted her up, nodding to the doctor he walked out of the hospital, he could never explain the emotion he felt when he saw her fall to the ground, he wanted to kill his father, his chest was only relaxing the painful grip it had on his chest.

He gently placed her on the passenger side of the truck before getting into it himself, he looked over at her to make sure she was still asleep before he turned on the truck and drove off towards his parents house, he was going to stay with her to make sure she was alright.

The lights were all still on when he stopped out front of the house, Willie and Jep came out to him as he was lifting Tammy out of the car, she was still asleep and cuddled up to him,

"She ok" Willie asked, Jase nodded

"Just a nasty bump, the medicine will keep her knocked out for awhile but she will be fine" he said, Willie nodded and held the door open for them, Miss Kay had already turned down Tammys bed, so Jase placed her on it and asked his mother and sister in laws to change her into a pajamas, he sat heavily beside his brothers on the couch, taking his beanie off and scratching his head,

"I was so worried about her" he said, Phil looked at him

"But she is ok right" he asked, he nodded,

"Yea, just on the way there she kinda went a little loopy, I thought she really did have a concussion" he said, Phil nodded,

"The first time your mother got hurt infront of me was when we were she was 14 we were on a date and Si was sitting up in a tree watching us, I tried to kiss her and Si threw a penny at me and it hit her on the side of the face and cut her cheek, she didnt even bleed that much but it freaked me out, I wanted to bring her to the hospital but she let me bring her to your grandmother" Phil said, Jase nodded and looked up when Miss Kay walked back into the room with Korie and Jessica,

"She still asleep" he asked, Miss Kay nodded

"Still asleep, I'm guessing you want to stay with her" she asked, he nodded scratching his beard,

"Yeah, I'm gonna put a timer on my phone so I can get her tablets for her every four hours" he said, Miss Kay smiled at her son, she knew she raised her boys right but it was nice to see it in action,

"The pastor is coming over for dinner tomorrow with his wife so you can set a date for the wedding" she told him, he nodded and stood up, he looked to Willie,

"I aint goin to be in tomorrow" he said, Willie opened his mouth to disagree but the look from his mother and wife stopped him, nodding his head in acceptance he sighed,

"Alright but back in on Moday" he said, Jase nodded and walked to Tammy's bedroom, when he walked in he smiled, she was curled up in the middle, so he stripped down to his boxers and clmbed in beside her, he smiled when she turned and curled into his side, closing his eyes he fell asleep pretty quickly to the smell of fresh strawberries and cream.

Tammy opened her eyes, it was light outside, it looked about mid day, she must have slept about 18 hours maybe more, she shifted and smiled when she felt an arm constrict around her, Jase's beard was tickling her nose, she gently pushed herself out of his arms, she didnt want to wake him, she knew that even though she had a long sleep Jase was the reason and more than likely he didnt have a good sleep the night before, dressing quitely she slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked towards the kitchen,

"Hey there Sweet girl, you feel ok" Miss Kay asked as she walked through the kitchen door, Tammy smiled,

"Uhuh Mama, little sore but there is no pain, so how bout we get everything ready for this BBQ, what time is the Pastor coming at" she asked as she sat down, Miss Kay smiled,

"About five" she said, Tammy nodded,

"Great so Phil and Si are out Beaver hunting" she asked, Miss Kay shook her head,

"Phil, Jep and Si, Jep and Jase took the day off, it was a slight revenge for how Willie treated you yesterday, Phil told him that Jep can have the day off and Jase just told him he wouldnt be in" she said Tammy laughed and shook her head,

"Willie didnt like that did he" she asked, Miss Kay shrugged,

"That boy has got a big head on him now, dont know how that happened, Phil was mighty angry with him for commenting on your house, he really wanted to pay for it, but Willie just couldnt keep that big old mouth shut" she said, Tammy sighed,

"I just dont want anyone fighting over me" she said, Miss Kay nodded,

"I understand sweet girl but if it wasnt over you it would be something else" she said as Tammy went to get the ingrediants to make the marrinade for the Beaver Steaks,

"I s'pose, next time I'll let them duke it out" she said, Miss Kay nodded,

"Good" she said as she was cutting up the peppers and chilli's Tammy mixed up a nice spicy marinade and then placed it into the fridge, then she began to make the strawberry Ice cream, as she chopped the strawberries the guys came in, Tammy smiled at them,

"Hey boys, you catch any" she asked, Phil nodded,

"Oh yeah, Jep here came across a large Dam, 6 large Beavers and then once we had them we blew it up" he said, Si nodded with a grin,

"Yep, we napalmed their ass's" he said, Tammy laughed and shook her head as she put the castor sugar into a bowl and combined it with the strawberries, she then grabbed a saucepan, placed the milk, double cream and vanilla into it, she put it on the heat until it reached the boil and took it off and let it off to the side.

"So we can get about fifteen maybe twenty steaks out of them" Phil said, Tammy nodded,

"Well Jep is our hero tonight so he will get to decide what other than strawberry Ice Cream will I be making for desert" she said, Jep grinned

"Oh I would love some Apple Pie" he said, she smiled and suluted him,

"Aye Aye cap'tn" she said, they all laughed, Jase took this moment to stumble into the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around her waist,

"You ok" he whispered, she looked up at him,

"Thanks to you" she said, he smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling one of the none cut up strawberries and put it to his mouth, pulling her into his side as he chewed it,

"Your brother found a Beaver Dam so we will be be eating good tonight" she said praising Jep who grinned at her, Jase smiled over at his brother,

"How many did ya'll get" he asked, Jep grinned again,

"Six big ones, Tammy said she would make Apple Pie because I caught so much" he said, Jase laughed at his brother, he looked down at Tammy who was now mixing some egg yolks and sugar together,

"He is going to love you forever, he cant get Jessica to make them for him because she cant cook" he said, she shrugged and looked over at Jep

"He's cute" she said, Jep put his arms in the air,

"I'm cute, whooho" he said, Phil laughed and Miss Kay shook her head, Jase looked at her,

"He's cute, if he's cute what am I" he asked, she looked at him innocently,

"Ruggadly handsome" she said, he grinned and pulled her into a kiss and pulled back, he turned to his brother,

"Your cute but I'm Ruggadly Handsome" he said, Jep shrugged

"But I get my favourate pie" he said with a grin, Jase looked at Tammy,

"Can we have blueberry Pie" he asked, she smiled up at him,

"Sure" she said, Jase looked at his brother triumphantly,

"Tomorrow" she finished, Phil and Si laughed as Jase looked at her incrediously, she shrugged,

"There aint no blueberry here" she said, he nodded and looked at her seriously,

"But if there was would you make it tonight for me" he asked, she smiled up at him as she put the egg mixture together with her mixture in the pot,

"Anything for you" she said, he pulled her into another kiss, bit his lip gently and he pulled back,

"Nice" he said, she grinned and grabbed Miss Kays blender and put her sugar and strawberry mix in and turned it on, she waited until she saw it was fully blended, taking it off she held it over her other mixture and folded it in slowly, then put a few drops of lemon into it and folded that in as well, she then placed the container into the freezer, turning she smiled at them,

"So where are our steaks" she asked, Phil nodded,

"We'll get them all cut up for you and have them in her in about twenty minutes"he nodded, she smiled at him,

"Great" she said as she went over to grab potatoes, she was going to make some spicy wedges, Jase watched her as his father and uncle went outside to cut up the Beavers, she looked up at him,

"Will you reach up there and grab me the blackpepper" she asked, he nodded and walked to the other side of the room, he grabbed the blackpepper that she wouldnt be able to reach and handed it to her, she grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips,

"Ugh I think I'll go help Phil and Si" Jep said as they pulled apart, Tammy laughed as Jase flipped his brother the bird.

"You two are just sugary sweet" Miss Kay said, Tammy smiled at her as Jase pulled her into his side,

"I think we're spicy" he said as he nashed his teeth at Tammy who pushed him off her laughing,

"Our world is full of sugar and spice" she told Miss Kay who shook her head at the young couple, she was so happy for her son, Jase had been down for the last two years since he and it had been worse since Missy got remarried, he had been on a few dates but none of the women ever caught his interest, but his father told him that if he found a woman that he felt the sparks with hold onto her tight and treat her like a princess,

"Willie's here" Jep said as he came in, Tammy felt Jase tense, Tammy nudged him, he looked down at her,

"Dont worry bout it, I wont let him get to me anymore, dont act like it bothers you" she said, he sighed and nodded, she leaned into him and he leaned down and took her lips with his, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his side, she sighed into the kiss, he took advantage of her opened mouth and pressed his tongue inside her mouth, messaging her tongue with his, she moaned,

"Christ" they turned to look towards the sound of the voice to see Willie, Tammy glared at him,

"Dont take the Lords name in vain" she hissed, Miss Kay nodded as she glared at her son, Jase just pulled Tammy closer,

"I wouldnt have to if you two kept that out of the public's eye then I wouldnt have to" he said shaking his head, she shook hers too,

"Cant you just apologise and get it over with" she said, he looked at her,

"Apologise for what" he asked, she moved away from Jase and began to make the pastry for the pie,

"For takin the Lords name in vain in front of your mother" she said, Jase was watching the two of them, waiting for Willie to say something,

"I'm sorry Miss Kay for taking the Lords name in vain" he said, Miss Kay nodded her head in acceptance,

"So Willie whats got you here so early in the day" Jase asked his brother as Tammy placed the pastry over to the side

"Jase you want a bacon sandwich" she asked him, he looked at her and nodded, she nodded and set about to do that, Jase turned back to his brother and raised an eyebrow,

"Well, I mean its only three in the afternoon, normally you dont leave the office till about five" Jase said, Willie looked at him,

"I'm tryin to find Phil" he said, Jep piped in from behind him,

"Round back, their cutting up the Beavers" he said, Tammy smiled at Jep as she put the apples to stew abit in the sugar, Willie nodded,

"Right" he said as he watched Tammy hand Jase a Bacon sandwich, she pressed a small kiss to Jase's lips before going over to the stove, Jase looked at his brother and saw the spark of jelousy in his eyes, Jase was surprised that his brother would be jelous of him, but he savoured it.

"Jep would you like some cinnamin in the pie" Tammy asked, Willie spun to look at Jep, Jep grinned

"Please Tammy" he said, she smiled at him and Willie again watched as she passed Jase she pressed a kiss to Jase's lips as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and it seemed that it was,

"So"Jase said as he looked at his brother again, Willie looked at him and then turned and walked out of the house, Jep sat up beside Jase and Tammy smiled at the younger Robertson,

"So Jep how you likin your day off" she asked his as she rolled out the pastry, she looked around finally noticing that Miss Kay wasnt in the kitchen,

"Hold up, where's your mom" she asked, Jep laughed,

"She went out to Phil and Si when Willie came in, she can be quite sneaky, thats how she used to catch us when we're younger, and to answer your ealier question I had a blast, it had been awhile since I been Beaver huntin, now I remember why I loved it, I am great at it" he said, she laughed and nodded,

"You sure seem to be, I been Beaver huntin a few times and most of the time I just got frustrated and blew the dams up" she said, he laughed, Jase watched with a smile as his future wife was getting on with his family, she put the apples into the pastry base and covered it up, before putting it into the oven.

"Thanks for asking Jess to be a bridesmaid, she was tickled pink when you all came home yesterday" Jep said, Tammy smiled as she sat down beside Jase,

"Its my please Jep, she is a mighty fine woman and I really like her, she has great taste too, her dress style was amazing, she will be drop deal gorgous at the wedding, well more so than normal" she said, he grinned at the compliment that she had given his wife,

"I have a question though, Willie really doesnt seem like the type Korie would go for how did they meet" she asked, Jase laughed

"In high school, he was different back then, before he went off and got his fancy degree, he was fun and spontanious but now, well now he only cares about the business, he hardly ever goes hunting, he runs a duck call making company but I dont think he could make a single one" he said, Tammy nodded and sighed,

"I kinda feel sorry for him, he has all this responsibility, he's more than likely afraid that one bad move and he'll lose it all, but what he doesnt understand is that he doesnt have to do it all, he has a family of people who would love to help him" she said, they didnt know that Willie was standing just outside the door, he could hear what they were saying and he frowned, he didnt realise he had changed that much.


	3. Chapter 3

Tammy was watching Jase and Jep at the BBQ, she was now wearing a blue summer dress, the bruises on her arms were gone a yellow now, she didnt have to be embarrissed around her family, Jase looked over at her as he took a sup of his beer, she smiled at him getting a beautiful smile in return, she looked up when someone sat beside her and sighed when she realised it was Willie, she looked back at Jase who was about to make his way over to them, she shook her head, he gave her a look as to ask 'are you sure' she just nodded, she sat with him and just waited, he sighed,

"I'm sorry Tammy, I never meant to hurt you, I am so far behind, ok, I thought that I would finally be able to bust Jase's balls, but I'm not good at it, none of it was meant to hurt you and I'm really sorry that it did" he said, she smiled and nodded,

"Jase told me it was a way to bust his balls, I figure he busts yours all the time, Willie the best way to bust someones balls isnt to make comments that in reality could have a very bad consiquence, like last night you asked me if I had any friends, the answer is simple before I met you and your family the only person I had was Johnny, no one wanted to be my friend because my dad was a drunk and my mom was the towns bike" she said, he nodded and looked dowm

"I really am sorry, I'm glad I met you, I'm glad Jase met you, he really hasnt smiled like that in a long time" he said, Tammy looked over at Jase who was watching them and smiled,

"Because of Missy, no he hasnt said anything but others are, Willie he had a life before me I knew that when my eyes met his dont worry about upsetting me about their relationship, he was single when I met him and about three hours later he told me we were getting married, I'm tellin ya, your mother nearly jumped up and down, I guess she noticed his unhappiness aswell" she said, Willie nodded with a small smile, he looked at her,

"Thank you for having Korie and Sadie as part of your bridesmaids" he said, she smiled

"Like I told Jep, your wife is an amazing woman and your daughter is so smart and beautiful, I really like them and they've made me feel welcome" she said, he winced slightly, she laughed,  
"Dont worry about it Willie, that is all in the past now, we start over right now and act like none of those comments ever happened" she said, he smiled and nodded holding out a hand, she laughed before she took it, shaking it, she stood up and walked towards Jase who said something to Jep and walked toward her,

"Everything alright" he asked eyeing his brother, she nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist before leaning into him and looking up at him smiling,

"He apologised for everything, you know your tastily protective" she said, he laughed and pressed a kiss to her waiting lips, they all turned when they heard a truck coming up the drive, Jase pulled her closer,

"Show time" he grinned she shook her head and laughed, they watched as Pastor Dan and his wife climbed out of their truck, Jase took Tammy's hand and lead her towards them as Miss Kay and Phil welcomed them,

"Pastor Dave Miss Jacey, this is my Tammy Mae" Jase said proudly as he introduced them, Tammy smiled as she shook hands with the both of them,

"It is really nice to meet you both" she said, Miss Jacey nodded with a smile while Pastor Dan gave her a look, she knew what was coming and it would not be pleasant, but it was his job, so when he asked if he could talk to her and Jase in private they walked over to the table while everyone else milled around, Jase and Tammy sat across from him.

"Firstly I cant not mention it, but what happened to your face my dear" he asked, Jase stiffened, knowing that the Pastor was really asking if Jase had done it, Tammy took Jase's hand and looked at the Pastor,

"Sir up until a few days ago I lived in Shreveport with my parents, I think you know my brother John Godwin, well I turned 21 about four days ago and came into a lot of money, my father is an alcholic so he demaded I sign over a good percentage of my money and this is what happened when I refused, he left the house and I packed up and moved to West Monroe" she said, he nodded and looked at Jase,

"So you two only met a few days ago and your getting married" he asked, Jase nodded and squeeze her hand,

"Once my eyes met hers I was lost, I had never felt this before" he said, Pastor Dave looked at him,

"Not with Missy" he asked, he was watching Tammy who just looked at him, Jase shook his head,

"Never, last night she hurt her head and I was frantic, I was afraid that I would lose her" he said, she smiled up at him, she turned to look at the Pastor,

"I know all about Missy, I know he has a past, with him being about twenty years older than me it would be hard for him not to but I fell in love with him that day we met in the Duck Room, then I fell in love with his family, they have all the same values that I do" she said, Pastor Dan nodded and looked at her,

"Are you a god faring woman" he asked, Tammy nodded,

"I carry two bibles with me everywhere I go, one in English and one in Latin" she told him, he nodded,

"Now you know this family has money, I find it hard to believe that you didnt know that and" he started, she looked at him and glared,

"I have my own money, 30 million in the bank, I dont need their money, I need Jase, just Jase, he turned my world upside down and made me realise that I am worth something when all my life I had been told I was worthless" she said in a deathly calm voice, Jase nodded and pulled her closer to him, Pastor Dan nodded,

"So what date were you thinking" he asked, Tammy looked at Jase who grinned,

"August 15th" he said, the Pastor opened up his little book and nodded,

"That is a friday, that is perfect" he said, Tammy smiled,

"I do have one little stipulation" she said, both Jase and the Pastor looked at her, she smiled,

"At the Wedding Dinner I want Phil to lead us in prayer, it is how we start all our dinners and I dont want my Wedding dinner to be any different" she said, Jase grinned and nodded

"I really like that idea" he said, she beamed at him, Pastor Dan nodded and then Jep called Tammy she excused herself and went over to him, they watched as she nodded and went inside, coming out a minute later with a bowl full of marinaded Beaver steaks and a bowl of the partially cooked sweetcorn, she handed them to him as Si and Willie walked over to them, the Pastor turned to Jase,

"Why are you rushing things, I can see she is a lovely girl but you dont need to marry her with in a month of meeting her" he said, Jase looked at the older man and smiled,

"She came here three days ago, she walked into that kitchen in that house and helped my mother cook Squirell and Bull Frogs, she made me Pavlova because I asked what was for desert, she brought me gumbo the day after for my lunch, I told her that first night that we would be getting married, I didnt ask I told her and I was so happy that she agreed, my family love her as much as I do, she decided last night that we would have Beaver Steaks for dinner tonight, I know I found the one and I am not letting her go, we have had all those big talks, we both want a large family, she wants about 6 kids and I am more than happy with that, she wants to live on this land and I had always wanted to raise my family on this land, we are having a house built here, she loves to hunt, she is everything and I will hold onto her with everything that I am worth, if you asked my mother she would tell you that Tammy makes me smile more than she had ever seen before, I'm not one for discussing my feelings but when it comes to Tammy I love her and I know I always will" he said, Pastor Dan smiled and nodded, they heard a shriek and looked back over to the BBQ, Si was standing there with a dripping Beaver pelt, Tammy was laughing at Willie who had made the girlish shriek, she had to lean on Jep to stop from falling over laughing, Willie looked around at everyone before grabbing the pelt from Si and threw it out into the wood, Tammy looked at Si and shook her head.

"She made Jep an Apple Pie because he was the reason they caught so much Beavers, she is all about the insentive, I asked her to get a camo dress and she agreed, she asked to live on the land, my dad wanted to pay for it, Willie kicked up like he always does, she had to beg my dad to let her pay for half of it" he said, Pastor Dan nodded,

"It seems you got a good one" he said, Jase nodded as Phil made his way to them,

"Have you met our Tammy, isnt she the bee's knees" he said, Pastor Dan nodded with a smile,

"I have and they have set the date, she will officially be part of the family as of August 15" he said, Phil nodded and smiled,

"Thats great, we are getting ready to sit down for our dinner, is your talk finished" he asked, they both nodded and Phil let out a whistle, Tammy looked over and said something to Jep and Willie and they all walked inside, Jase kept her a seat as she and the others sat down, Miss Kay, Willie, Jep and Tammy came out carrying all the dishes, as they placed them down Tammy moved forward and sat beside Jase, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Dear Lord, Thank you for this lovely meal, thank you for Jep who has this magiacal Beaver radar, thank you for our health and thank you for that Strwaberry Ice cream that Tammy made earlier today, Amen" Tammy laughed at Phils prayer, they all began to fill their plates up, as the conversation centered around the wedding,

Tammy smiled,

"Just a small one, I dont have any people other than Johnny and Jenna to come, and Jenna will have a major hissy fit about it" she said, Jase nodded,

"Our family is big and there are a few friends I want to come but thats about it" he said, Tammy agreed,

"Whose going to walk you down the aisle" Miss Kay asked Tammy took a bit of her dinner,

"Johnny, I dont want my parents coming, he will do the father daughter dance" she said, Miss Kay smiled and nodded,

"That is a great idea" she said, Tammy smiled and looked at Sadie,

"Tomorrow I am heading up to Shreveport, I need you to come with me, as my maid of honour you will be wearing a bit of camo, but the rest of your dress will be the same colour as the others" she said, Sadie grinned,

"So Jase who are you having as your groomsmen" Miss Jacey asked, Tammy looked up at him and shrugged,

"Willie, Jep and Martin" he said, Tammy smiled at him as Willie looked at him in shock, Miss Jacey nodded as she cut her steak,

"Sweet girl this maridnad you made for the steaks is just beautiful" Miss Kay said to Tammy, who smiled,

"Thank you, I just came up with it one day at the resturaunt and everyone loved it and I am so glad they did, it was what let me keep the job, I was only 18 and on a trial bases, I miss it there but when I called Helen, the owner and told her what happened she left me off without me giving my two weeks notice, she had known my parents were a bit cruel but she never understood the depth of it and as long as I let her use the sauce she was alright with me leaving" she said, Miss Kay nodded,

"So you worked in a resturaunt" Pastor Dan asked, Tammy swallowed,

"Yes Sir, I loved it, but it made it easier to be away from home, when I wasnt at home or work and when it wasnt sunday I would hunt , or I went to extra classes, I did some cooking classes, baking classes, I would love to open a cupcake business or cake busness that I could run from my home" she said, Jase smiled,

"I love that idea, well I love the thought of freshly cooked cake and cupcakes in my house" he said, she laughed at hi and leaned into his side, she smiled at him,

"I would bake for you when ever you want" she said, he smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her lips, then he looked up at everyone,

"I got myself the perfect woman, she can bake but she can cook like a redneck too" he said, they all laughed and Tammy raised her hands over her head,

"And proud of it" she said he laughed and pulled her closer to him, Pastor Dan watched them and knew that they would be alright, he grew up with Phil and Miss Kay and he remembered what Phil was like, they were the strongest couple he knew and it looked like his son was going to have a very strong relationship too.

"So you will be with us tomorrow at service" Pastor Dan asked, Tammy nodded,

"Of course in the front puew" she said, he smiled at her and when they were all finished Tammy stood up,

"Jep help me with the pie and the Ice cream" she said, he jumped up and followed her inside, Jase grumbled,

"Just because he's cute" he grumbled, Miss Kay laughed,

"And your ruggadly Handsome, get over it" she said, he grinned

"Thanks for reminding me, she did say that didnt she, oh and she'll make me a blueberry pie tomorrow" he said smiling widely when Tammy walked out of the house holding the plates and forks as Jep followed with the ice cream and the pie, she smiled at him,

"Phil you have the first piece and here is some Ice cream" she said as she handed him over the plate, he grinned and scooped up some into his mouth, he grinned,

"Lovely" he said, she grinned and then she handed some to Miss Kay and then Jase, she smiled as everyone began to eat the pie and Ice cream, she ate a small amount of it and she was happy.

When the Pastor was gone Tammy set about tidying up, she smiled as she looked out the window and saw all the family having fun, Jep and Jessica's kids running around after a butterfly, Jase, Willie, Jep, Phil, John Luke and Sadie were all playing football, Miss Kay and the girls were over in the shade talking, life was perfect, she also loved to tidy, she didnt like a place to be untidy and she would be able to relax once it was clean, she smiled when arms wrapped around her, she looked up at him and smiled,

"We're all outside" he said into her hair, she nodded,

"I'm nearly done and then I'll be out, I'll help you beat Willie and Phil in a game of Football" she said, he laughed and nodded pressing a kiss her temple, she giggled when his fingers tickled her side, he sighed and held her tight against him,

"You are so beautiful and amazing and are going to help me get one over on Willie on Monday" he said, she turned to look at him, he had this mischevious smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye, she laughed and nodded,

"Your on, I think Big Willie needs a come down after the way he's been actin" she said, the high fived each other, Jase waited until she had finished up and then they walked outside, Tammy laughed as she saw Sadie being held up and screaming out giggles as they threatened to dunk her head into the bucket full of Beaver guts and blood, seeing the hose just lying there she moved over to it,

"Put the girl down or get ready to hosed" she announced, Willie looked at her,

"You wouldnt dare" he said, a challeng, she looked at him,

"Try me Big Willie" she said, they placed Sadie down slowly and Tammy flashed them a grin before she turned on the hose, they all shrieked, Jase sat next to Miss Kay laughing, Willie glared at her sopping wet, she shrugged,

"It looked like ya'll needed to cool down" she said, John Luke grinned and ran towards her, she turned the hose on again and hit him in the chest, he slipped in the mud and growled as it got all over him, Tammy giggled as Willie fell trying to help him up, she could hear the others sitting at the table laughing at them, she turned the hose off and dropped it as Willie, Jep and John Luke came sprinting towards her, she shrieked and ran over to Jase, she hid in between Miss Kay and Jase, Jase stood up and put his hands out in surrender,

"Stop, Miss Kay will kill you if you wreck the table cloth" he said, the three of them stopped short, Miss Kay nodded seriously,

"Plus I really like that dress and I will kill ya'll if you ruin it" Korie said, and with that the men went inside to get cleaned up, Tammy moved and sat down in Jase's lap she smiled at Miss Kay and Phil who were sitting across from them, Jase held her to him tightly, she was comfortable with him, she had taken a sup of her Ice Tea and Pastor Dave piped in,

"So I have one question, are you two sexually active" he asked, Tammy choked on her drink and looked up at the Pastor who was watching them intently, Phil was laughing, Miss Kay had gone red as had Korie and Jessica, Sadie looked like she was going to get sick and Si just grinned waiting for their answer, she had felt Jase tense, once she stopped coughing she looked up and shook her head,

"No sit and we wont be until we get married" she said, he nodded approvingly, Jase kissed the back of her head, she smiled and leaned into him,

"Soo, Tammy are you a virgin" Jessica asked as she looked at her, at the same time as the guys came out of the house, they stopped short and looked over at them, Tammy went bright red and nodded, Jesssica smiled and nodded, Tammy buried her head in Jase's chest.

Jase felt as though he had won the lottery, he would never be able to give that to Tammy but she was able to give such a gift to him, he would never understand how he ever deserved such a perfect woman.

Later that night when the Pastor and his wife were gone as were the rest of the family Tammy was lying on her bed with Cha Cha and Chester on either curled up into her, she smiled and brushed her fingers through their fur, she sighed and closed her eyes, her life was different now, she didnt have to worry about getting beat for not doing something, or being late from work, so her mother cheating again, she was free from that life and her new life was perfect, it was all because of Jase, she had always been told she was useless, worthless but he made her feel like the most precious person in the world, that she meant everything to him, he had told her more than once that he would do anything for her and she knew she would do everything for him, she could feel herself falling asleep, as she felt herself fall under she thanked god for giving her a second chance, for giving her a better life, a better family and most of all giving her Jase.

About two miles away in his own house Jase was praying the same, he was thankful for the second chance at love, at a family he always wanted and he was thankful that Tammy loved him back, that she wanted him as much as he did her.

The next day Tammy was ready to head to Shreveport, Sadie was over at Duck Commander so she was going to pick her up from there, she told Miss Kay she would be back in a few hours, climbing into her truck she headed down to the Duck Commander offices, as she got out of her truck she heard shouting round back, it sounded like Jess and Willie, she walked round and stopped short, her mouth opened in shock, Willie was standing there his skin and clothes were dyed blue and his hair bright red, Willie was screeching at Jase who was trying to stop laughing, Sadie saw her and came over,

"Its funny but Dad has a meeting in about twenty minutes, he cant do it looking like that" she said, Tammy looked from Willie to Jase she had to stop herself from laughing but walked forward,

"Bad timing Jase" she said, he grinned sheepishly, Willie looked at her and sighed,

"He will need to take the meeting but I dont want him on his own, could you be there with him, I need to go get rid of this" he said as he pointed to himself, she nodded and walked over to Sadie,

"We'll go tomorrow alright, I will take you on a shopping spree" she said, Sadie smiled, Willie sighed,

"Thank you Tammy" he said softly, she nodded and they all watched until he walked toward his truck, Tammy shook her head and laughed,

"This was your plan, oh baby make sure he doesnt put veet in your shampoo, I quite like your beard" she told him, he grinned and pulled her into a kiss, she could hear them gagging behind her but she didnt care as her arms went up and around his neck, his tongue slipped into her mouth, she sighed and pulled back,

"Sadie could you help out in the Duck room until the meeting is done please" she asked, Sadie nodded and they all headed inside, Tammy sat at Willie's desk and read over his information, Jase was sitting on Willie's couch and just relaxing, but Tammy was getting to know the company they would be dealing with,

Justin Cambrige, CEO of WaterMoon sporting goods and hunting equipent, one of the largest company in that area was hopeing to up his orders in all of his stores, he wanted to meet about the posibility of tripling it all, she looked up at Jase who seemed to have fallen asleep, smiling and shaking her head she read over the reports until Marigold rang in,

"Mr Cambrige of WaterMoon sports is here to see you" she said, Tammy pressed the buttong,

"Send him in thank you Marigold" she said, she sat up more in the chair and waited until the man walked in, he stood about 6'1, brushed back blonde hair, an arrogance about him made her dislike him instantly, he looked down at Jase asleep on the couch and sniffed, he turned to look at her and this digusing smarmy smile appeared, she smiled the fakest smile she had ever had to, she stood up,

"I am Tammy Mae Godwin, I am Jase Robertsons fiance, Willie had an emergancy and asked me to take this meeting if you dont mind" she said softly as she put her hand out to shake, he nodded and took it, she grimaced as she felt how sweaty his palm was, she pulled back and whiped her hands on her lap as she sat down, she pulled open the notes he had,

"It says here that you have a well rounded range of our products, we received your sales on our products and it seems that you do a lot of business because of our products" she said, he nodded and crossed his legs,

"Yes our customers love anything to do with the Robertson family" he said, his tone of disgust over that point, she looked him over and nodded,

"Yes my family are amazing, now it also says in our notes that you want to triple or even take on ten times more merchandise, well that sounds amazing but we also have some new merchandise that we would love for you to trial in your stores, Miss Kay has a cooking DVD and a range of aprons for full figured women, Jase has a range of Duck Commander Beanies and Si wants to try out a range of tupperware cups like the one his mother sent him while he was in Nam, on that as well, Ice Tea drinks for recreation too, these are just a few of our new products" she said, he nodded as she handed him the details, he nodded again as he looked over them, Tammy noticed that Jase had woken up and was glaring at the man in the chair in front of her,

"If the prices are right Sweetheart" he said, Tammy glared at him,

"Mr Cambrige, my name is Tammy Mae but you can call me Miss Godwin, I would like to remind you that I have seen your sales projectives, I think your secretary had sent the whole sales report, anyway I know other than our products you arents doing much business as of late, so how about we talk in reality, it will be full price for each shipment, are you going to trial our new products" she asked, he nodded reluctantly, she smiled brightly,

"So how much of or products would you like" she asked, he fidgeted,

"About a hundred boxes of each product for each store, including the new products, all sizes of shirts, all colours and so on" he said, she nodded with a smile as she handed him the products form and he signed it, she stood up,

"Thank you Mr Cambrige, oh and this is my Fiancee Jase, Jase this is Mr Cambrige" she introduced as Jase stood up, the two men looked at eachother, giving eachother the stink eye, before nodding and walking outside.

"Wow I think you did great, better than Willie boy could ever think, tell me did the secretary really send the full sales report" Jase asked as he wrapped his arms around her, she smiled and shook her head,

"Nah but he didnt need to know that, now lets head to Marigolds desk I have to give her the forms" she said as she pressed her lips to his, holding onto his hand they both walked out of the room and to the front, Marigold smiled up at them,

"Sweetheart how are you, and congratulations to you both, your brother told me about your engagement" she said, Tammy smiled,

"Thank you Marigold, here is Mr Camebrige's order forms" she said as she handed them over, Marigold looked at the forms and grinned,

"Well done sweetheart you did amazing, you must be a great sales woman" she said, Tammy smiled as she and Jase walked towards the Duck room.

Once she had collected Sadie the two of them headed to Phil and Miss Kays, apparently Miss Kay had a solution to what was on Willie, so they headed up there, but before they got there they stopped at the side road stall and got a few blueberries to make the pie for Jase, she was already going to make Vanilla Icecream, Sadie was singing along with One Direction on the radio as Tammy shook her head, sure the band could sing and you could say they were all good looking but none of them had any ruggad qualities, they all looked clean shaven and just not her type.

They walked up the steps and into the kitchen to see Miss Kay and Korie laughing, Tammy smiled at them as they walked in,

"Whats going on" she asked as she sat down, Korie took a breath,

"Phil got the red out of his hair but now his skin is purple, he is out back now in the old bath, Phil has him soaking in an amonia filled wash, it is the only way to get it off, so how did the meeting go" Korie asked, Tammy grinned,

"He upped his order and has agreed to do a trial of all the new Merch, a hundred boxes of each for each store, if I am correct its a 600,000 dollar order" she said, Korie looked at her wide eyed,

"Wow you must be the ultimate sales woman" she said, Tammy shrugged,

"I'm a good bluffer, so Miss Kay two of those merch wil be yours, your DVD and your aprons" she said, Miss Kay smiled widely,

"Oh well thank you sweet child" she said, Tammy shook her head,

"No problem but if I never see that man again I would be happy, he is a conseeteed ass, I mean the way he acted, Jase had fallen asleep on the couch, he looked so disrespectful" she said, Korie nodded,

"Yeah Willie hated taking meetings with him, but he has never been able to get any new trials out of him" she said, Tammy sighed and nodded,

"That is because Willie is too nice to be maniplative, I told him his secratery had sent us their whole sales report and that I could see it was only Duck Commander merch that was selling in the store, he caved and gave in" she said, Korie laughed,

"So we will be heading to Shreveport tomorrow instead if nothing else comes up and I am taking Miss Sadie on a shopping spree" she said, Korie nodded and smiled,

"Sure, she has been driving me mad about these new jeans she wanted" Korie said as she smiled at her daughter, Tammy nodded,

"So how has all your days been" she asked them, Sadie grinned,

"It was so cook being in the Duck room, Uncle Jep and Si showed me how to make some of the calls and Uncle John said he would make me a pink one" she said, Tammy smiled as Sadie called her brother uncle,

"Did you guys get much done without Jase, cause all he did was sleep until half way through the meeting" Tammy said, Sadie grinned and nodded,

"100 triple threats" she said, Tammy smiled,

"Well I think your dad might want to get you in there more often because from the stories I've been hearing, they havent made that much in awhile, I think to help Willie out I need to start to give Jase insentive to work harder" she said, they all laughed as the back door opened, in walked Willie and Phil, she smiled at the now colour free Willie,

"Looking good there Big Willie, I really wish I saw you gone purple" she said, Korie laughed as her husband scowled,

"I got a picture I'll show you later" she said causing Tammy and Sadie to laugh, Willie sighed,

"How did the meeting go Tammy" he asked, she smiled,

"Well I am glad you asked, we managed to get him to trial our new products and order one hundred of each product for each store, it should come in about 600,000 dollars when all is said and done" she told him as he stared at her,

"What, I have been trying him to trial our knew merch, how do you do it" he asked, she shrugged,

"I worked my charm and may have lied a little" she said, he looked at her as Phil went to sit at the table across from her,

"Lied" he asked, she smiled

"Well they had sent ahead a sales projective of all your products, I just told him that his secretary sent ahead to whole sales report and that I knew his stores werent doing too well without Duck commander products, he agreed very quickly" she said as she shrugged, Willie stood up,

"You cant lie to our clients, what are you stupid, he might decide not to work with us anymore, you cant just go around doing these things without the go ahead from me, you didnt think did you" he asked very loudly almost shouting she looked at him in shock as did the others, she shook her head,

"Willie you left the warehouse without telling what was needed to be done, you never said how to work the man, he was a complete douch and you left Jase and I with no details, nothing at all so tell me who is the stupid one now" she snarled as she stood up leaning on the table, he looked at her,

"No I didnt but its common sense, you should know not to lie to the clients" he said, slightly backing down, she shook her head,

"You do what you need to secure the deal Willie, his agreeing to the deal only meant what I said was true, he needs Duck Commander otherwhys he is going bust, you could work out a deal with him in times to come for his stores to be the official Duck Commander stores, he then will always trial the new merch and you can still sell to smaller stores, he has about five thousand stores all over the country" she said softly before turning and walking out of the house, Phil shook his head at his son and walked into the sitting room.

Tammy walked for about an hour, she wanted to get some breath, she knew it was stupid to let him get to her, but Willie always made her feel as though she was unwanted like her parents had, she knew she wasnt she knew that Jase wanted her, she knew that what she did was right, she knew she was helping the company, she stilled when she heard it, cursing herself for not bringing a gun, that rattle, that damned rattle and there was more than one of them, atleast five, five damn rattles and they were close, right under her if she was right, she couldnt move, she couldnt move because if she did they would strike, and she was far enough away, sighing she knew she had her phone in her back pocket so she slowly pulled it out and pressed her last called whice was Jase, she always had it on speaker,

"Hey Kitten" he chirped, she smiled slightly,

"Jase, Jase help me" she said lowly,

"Tammy, Tammy whats wrong" he asked panicked, she closed her eyes,

"I went for a walk, I'm about an hour due east from your parents house, I cant move, I have five rattlesnakes around me and I didnt bring my gun, I cant move and if I get bit, if I get bit I wont be able to get back to the house in time" she said softly, she heard his breath catch,

"I will be there as soon as I can, please just hang in alright" he told her, she smiled slightly,

"I will Jase, I love you" she whispered,

"I love you and I will love you more tomorrow even more and even more in twenty years when we are watching our children" he said, she choked out a sob,

"You are such a sook" she said, he laughed,

"Only for you, keep talking to me please, Jep is going to drive, we should be at my dads in ten minutes and we will use the buggy to get to you, its quite and wont startle them" he said, she smiled

"I trust you Jase, I know you will get to me, you sound like your trying to convince yourself" she said, he sighed,

"I'm just worried, everything will be fine" he said, she smiled again as her eyes teared again, she was worried she wouldnt get to see him smile, she was worried that she wouldnt get to see him joke around with his family again, she was even worried that she wouldnt fight with Willie again, her brother would lose a sister and she knew he would be devistated.

She could hear the radio and she smiled when Jase began to croon along with it, she was happy that he was trying to keep her calm and by doing so, she knew he was calming himself down, she heard as they got to the house, the shouting, she couldnt understand what was being said because it was in a panic, she sighed as the rattles sounded again, she whimpered when she felt one slither around her leg, the weight showed that he was a big one, she knew that she was going to get bit in the 15 minutes it would take for them to get to her, she knew she would be fine but it woul be painful, especially if it was this big one that bit her, she hadnt looked down, she couldnt without moving and jolting the snakes.


End file.
